Marx
Character Type Hard to determine. Extra-boss difficulty (or "That One Boss") when lethal. Status Presumeably alive, one of Keijo's many experiments Threat Assessment Unknown Appearance Actual appearance is unknown and Keijo doesn't know if it has changed since the experiments on him concluded; only thing that's clear is that he's still pikmin. He hides anything else with his powers, giving himself various appearances, all of which are false. Secret: His true appearance can be seen within his own mind. Powers Appears to be able to manupuliate the mind or vision, somehow penetrating mental defenses of any sort without detection. Hallucinations when the target is awake are harmless but look (and sound) very real and can inflict what feels like real pain if they attack (but this is also a hallucination). Effectively, he may make himself look like whatever he wishes to anyone in the vicinity and there's no known way to see through this. If he changes appearance right in front of someone (who doesn't know his abilities), he'll appear to be a shape-shifter, just reshaping into the new appearance, new appendages simply sprouting from him. He may generate any imaginable number of torments for targets. On the other hand, he can manupuliate dreams and those can be lethal if his victim is fatally wounded within their dreams; additionally, while he is influencing dreams, the target will be locked in and unable to wake up until Marx stops; the easiest way to rescue someone is simply distract Marx (attack him or something). He can kill someone without them ever physically coming to harm. If he wishes to kill someone who's awake, he aims to cause fainting or passing out so he may then attack in their dreams (generally through sensory overload, e.g. making them feel too much pain at once, overwhelming their mind). His methods of torment strain the mind and generally drive anyone half-way to insanity. Death within generated dreams tend to be swift once it comes but he'll drag the torture out. Ignoring his illusions, even if you know they're false won't eliminate the pain. In essence: Marx is anyone's nightmares given existance outside the mind. Given this, Marx might possibly not even'' have a true-physical form. He has ultimate power within his own mind for obvious reasons. Weaknesses He's not cut out for battle in the waking world and no matter how powerful he gets, he can never completely hide himself with his abilities (dream-scape is a little different though). Those who cannot feel pain benefit from an amount of resistance to his illusions. His invisibility to electronics may be problematic when he's trying to get through automatic doors but he typically will find a way to open such doors, one way or another. While he cannot be seen electronically, he doesn't have the physical strength to effectively harm a robot or machine. Anything purely robotic has little to fear of destruction at his hands (having a living mind may make such targets vulnerable though, at least the ability to dream on some level required). It's easiest to hit him with a large-area attack in the physical world. Also, his simpler illusions can be evaded with some agility. He leaves himself somewhat vulnerable if he tries to unleash a bigger illusion as he needs time to picture and then unleash the illusion. Incomplete illusions will have severely less power than otherwise. Resistances All elements seem to have little effect on him for some reason; if his true appearance could be preceived, this might be explainable. Physical attack is advisable. Due to the nature of himself and his illusions, don't assume just because it looks like you hit him, that you actually did. In fact, something that looks like a miss might have hit (though he'll hide it). Immunities He can and will turn any mental attack around on the attacker. For reasons even Marx doesn't know, electronic eyes cannot see him, although cameras and the like can pick up his shadow so he seems to be a sort of ghost on film/video; robots with sufficently advanced minds may see his illusury appearance though. He also nevers needs to sleep (although he may by choice); he cannot be forced into a state of slumber. On a side note: those that look at Marx through a machine will see what they would see if they were looking at him directly. Meaning robot-shells will not render Marx invisible for the rider, though sensors and cameras that register things for the CPU will not see anything. It may be assumed from this, that just looking ''at Marx causes him to get into someone's head and generate illusions. Personality Acts friendly and sociable. His actual motives and personality is unknown even to Keijo; he excels at hiding his intentions. Absolutely loves to make an enigma of himself. He can be nice though and isn't known for killing for sheer pleasure, he generally has a purpose if he intends to kill. He can have a cruel mind when tormenting but this is only because he enjoys toying with the mind. He can be more of a mind-bender than Chi at times. He respects Keijo for making him what he is. This doesn't stop him from annoying Keijo on occassion with his antics. He hates Ward with a passion, although he hides this hatred rather well, even when facing Ward. Themes The Nightmare (Metroid Fusion) Battle: Fooling around/Dreamscape: Vs. Doopliss (Paper Mario: Thousand-Year Door) Lethal Intentions: Molgera Battle (LoZ: Wind Waker) True Appearance, Battle: Vs. Smorg (PP: TTYD) Tropes Mind Rape, Interface Screw, Chaotic Neutral, Dream Weaver, Nigh Invulnerability, Epiphanic Purgatory, Master of Illusion, Your Mind Makes it Real, Berserk Button (Ward has become one for him, but there's one other thing that he doesn't take kindly to... try to figure it out), High-Octane Nightmare Fuel (his powers when he's particularly nasty), there's more but you'd have to see his true appearance first... History An experiment from Keijo who appears to have kept hold of his own rationality. Who he was originally is completely unknown. Trivia Yet another character I created for the purpose of merely screwing around. His abilities are, with all honesty, mostly inspired by Darkrai's as portrayed in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2's storyline.﻿ Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:Unknown Level Threats